loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
2006 Winter Collection
For D147 (Trendy Trench), here: D147. The 2006 Winter Collection is the 8th card collection of the Japanese version of Love and Berry. It was released in 6th December 2006 and is the Japanese counterpart of the eventually released Version 9 in the international version. This collection re-introduced Fitted Tee Girl, Baby Black Tee, Pastel Love Sneakers, and Starry Diva Boots as Campaign Cards to promote for the upcoming DS game. As usual, it re-introduces the four cards categories: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. New cards were once again introduced. Resulting in 5''' Hair & Makeup Cards, '''16 Dress Up Cards, and 10 Footwear Cards added into the main roster. In total, there are 147 cards (including special) in this collection, with 4 Hair & Makeup Cards, 19 Dress Up Cards, 11 Footwear Cards and 3 Special Item Cards being removed. Card Design Similar to per two collections card design layout, it has been revamped. Display of clothes have also been changed. Back The back of the card display both girls in their winter clothing, Love having Fancy Duffle and Happy Striped Socks and Berry having Light Blue Down and Bouncy Basketball Shoes. For the postures, Love bends her left elbow and places it onto her chest whereas Berry puts both of her arms on Love's left shoulder to rest. Berry's right leg is raised and her right knee is bended. The glows around the two characters are seen. The background itself is now a light gradient; lighter icy-blue in color with a bunch of snowflakes that perfectly matches the theme of winter. It is accompanied by a new addition of lining laces, seen on the west. On the east is a barcode whose background is now altered to several snowflakes filling up the area. The game's Japanese title is now resized and relocated to the left side of the card. Front The front design receive a simple layout which would continue up to the 2007 Spring Sakura Collection (partial). As the 2005 Autumn Collection design has migrated to this collection, it received minor changes. Mostly the background and the colors. As usual, the card's type depends on which color. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards Unlike the absent arch thick borders, it now has a white elegant-styled pattern lace decorated with snowflakes residing near the top left corner diagonally. While the heart shapes remained unchanged, the card's category type and number's has been colored to green. The white elegant-styled pattern lace from right side has snowflakes added. Lastly, the background is colored to blue with gradients added and large maple leaves are replaced with snowflakes and sparkles. Official Checklist Cards Available Campaign Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards New Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Returning Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Removed Cards Hair and Make-up Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Category:Japanese counterparts Category:Versions Category:2006 Winter Collection Category:Japanese versions Category:Cards Category:Arcade Collections Category:Collections